The DNA Chemistry Subcore represents a merger of the previous DNA/Molecular Biology facility and a newly established DNA Sequencing facility. It is a key component of the Cell and Molecular Biology Services Core. This subcore provides synthetic DNA to DRTC and other Vanderbilt investigators and performs automated DNA sequencing. These two laboratories have been combined into a single subcore to avoid duplication of effort and to provide synergy between their complementary missions. The oligonucleotide synthesis laboratory was used by 40 DRTC investigators in 1994 to polymerize approximately 32000 bases of DNA. The oligonucleotide synthesis laboratory is also used and supported by members of the Cancer and Reproductive Biology Centers. A total of approximately 59000 bases were polymerized for all users. An oversight committee helps assure that it serves the DRTC and all of these investigators well. The DNA sequencing laboratory was established in 1994 and is jointly administered by the DRTC and the Vanderbilt Cancer Center. Its usage has grown rapidly and the resource is now operating near capacity. The two laboratories of this subcore met with high user approval in a presubmission review of our service facilities. Growth in the number of investigators who use this subcore is expected.